warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosevenom
Warning: Rosevenom contains some material that may be disturbing to younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. Note: All characters in Rosevenom are made up, this is supposed to be far in the future of Warrior cats. Thank you, no hate, please (=^'.'^=) Chapter 1: A world I musn't live in "Hi, Lilyclaws!" Rosekit squealed as she was playing with a leaf. Lilyclaws snarled and trotted away, not saying a single word. "Don't worry, Rosekit!" Applekit replied, obviously noticing the disappointment in her eyes. "Lilyclaws is just a big mousebrain, anyway." "Don't talk like that, Applekit!" Meadoweyes sneered, eavesdropping on their conversation. "You're a kit, not a deputy." "Sorry, momma..." Applekit groaned. Rosekit stopped playing with her leaf, and trotted over to Sundove, the eldest queen. "Sundove, can we play outside today? Please???" Rosekit begged. Sundove simply laughed and purred. "It's leafbare- we couldn't possibly go outside!" She replied. Rosekit moaned and cried,"Why not? I want to see leafbare!" Badgerteeth, Sundove's mate, snorted loudly, trying to stop Rosekit's pointless argument. "Because it's too cold! You don't want greencough, do you?" Sundove challenged. "I do if I get to go outside!" "Outside in StarClan?" Rosekit stared at Sundove in horror. "N-No, of course not!" She wailed. "Then stay in the nursery, where it's warm." Sundove replied bluntly. "It won't matter soon, anyway! In a moon, I'm going to be an apprentice, and I'll be able to go outside!" Rosekit bragged. Sundove kept quiet, knowing that Rosekit could never be a warrior due to her missing hind-leg. The sun was setting, leaving water trickling down the entrance to the ShadowClan nursery as the snow around it melted. "Flowerdust, tell me why my name is Rosekit, again?" Rosekit asked, tucking under Flowerdust's fur. "Your mother loved collecting roses.." Flowerdust started, but didn't seem very happy, but instead seemed quite worried. "Her love for roses went into your genes, and StarClan wanted to create a cat that would please your mother dearly, so they made your tail like the stem of a rose, they made your fur the color of the most beautiful rose in all of the forest, and your name became Rosekit." Rosekit smiled with pride. "And what about my leg, was mother proud of my unique leg?" She asked. Flowerdust kept silent for a moment, swallowed, and then said slowly,"No... You're mother was very sad..." Rosekit stared at Flowerdust in disappointment. "Why would she be sad? Did I not make her happy?" She wailed. "...I don't know why, your mother died long ago, I couldn't possibly remember." Flowerdust answered, licking between Rosekit's ear, causing her to fall asleep. Flowerdust looked at the stars and said to herself,"Dear StarClan, please let Rosekit know the truth in the best possible way..." And then she went to sleep. Flowerdust was in the forest. She smelled rabbits and mice everywhere, she saw catmint grow as far as the eye can see, and she felt a beautiful breezze through her fur. However, a chill ran down her back as she realized she was all alone. She then smelled, then saw a huge forest fire, drowning everything around her in flames. A strange, large, muscular shadow of a cat stood in front of her. "I WILL GET MY DAUGHTER I WILL GET MY DAUGHTER I WILL GET MY DAUGHTER..." The voice of the shadow screamed. A bright shadow crashed into the dark shadow, and chased it away into the flames. The bright shadow unfaided into a beautiful, sweet smelling cat, a very familiar cat. "Rosekit must know the truth..." She stared into Flowerdust's eyes, which were crying, confused and scared. "The truth must come out soon..." The shadow whispered, fading away. Flowdust was frozen with horror as she realized the shadows were ''Lightsoul and Bloodheart, Rosekit's parents.'' Chapter 2: Eyes of horror Rosekit bounced over to Droughtkit, who was licking her pale, desert fur. "Hey Droughtkit, where's Applekit?" Rosekit cheered. "Um, you didn't know? Deerpatches is teaching him the hunter's crouch." "What?! Why don't they teach ''me'' that, too?" "Deerpatches is Applekit's brother, mousebrain." Droughtkit sneered, trotting away. Rosekit stared down at her paws, and asked herself,"''What did I do wrong?"'' "May the cats of StarClan's blessings gather below the mighty tree rock!" The leader, Lunarstar yowled. Rosekit stayed at the edge of the nursery like the other kits, and listened to what she had to say. Elders spilled out of the nursery like a flood, and warriors stampeded their ways to the very end of the tree rock. "It's been nearly 6 moons since Lightsoul has disappeared, her death still being unknown, it's time we picked a new deputy." The eldest warriors stood tall and kept their heads high, trying to convince Lunarstar that they would be the best deputies. "The new deputy of ShadowClan will be ''Scarletmoon."'' Almost half of the clan yowled in protest. "She shares blood with Bloodheart! She's a monster!" "She will destroy the clan just as Bloodheart did!" "She will teach the apprentices to have a taste for blood!" "'''Silence!'''" Lunarstar yelled. "Let's say Brokenstar was your brother, and you were chosen as deputy, and everyone disagreed because of your kin- does that seem fair?" The clan stood silent, looking at their leader in surprise. "Exactly! My decision shall not change, Scarletmoon is to take over my place no matter what." Lunarstar finished, walking away. "Flowerdust, why does everyone hate my aunt?" Rosekit asked. "You know what happened to your father, don't you?" Rosekit shook her head, her eyes wide with curiosity. Flowerdust sighed, and tucked her tail around Rosekit. "Your father wasn't always named Bloodheart..." She started. "He used to be known as Ravinepaw. His fur was as dark as a ravine that never touches light. His mentor, Cinderlife, always told Bloodheart a story about when he was an apprentice, her father slaughtered his mother right in front of him. The blood splattered into his mouth, and, it tasted ''good.'' Bloodheart always thought about his story, and by the time he was about to be a warrior, he had his first battle. Cinderlife's story repeated over and over again in his mind, and when he killed a young female warrior, he drank her blood. He'd do this with every cat he killed, to the point where his teeth were stained blood red. He was then re-named Bloodheart. He became deputy, and at this point, he became mad with power. He plotted to bring in loners, and kill every cat in all four clans, so he'd have more power than any other cat in history. Lunarstar, Lunarivy at the time, found out about his sinister plan after he wanted her to join him, but Lunarivy refused, and told Ashstar. He was given the cruelest death. Snakescar took sharp, grey, pointy objects from the twoleg place, and nailed Bloodheart to the ground. One by one, the Clan bit and scratched him. He did 6 moons later due to starvation. It's unknown whether or not he went to the Dark Forest or Starclan- he would have definitally gone to the Dark Forest, but it's also thought that StarClan felt bad for his cruel death, so they may have accepted him... This is why everyone hates Scarletmoon, because she's Bloodheart's sister." Rosekit stared at Flowerdust in horror. ''I'm Bloodheart's daughter, what will that mean for me?'' Chapter 3: All Apples Fall At Some Point Rosekit awakened to Flowerdust's pelt. She expected Applekit to be sleeping by her side, but his nest was cold. "Flowerdust, is Applekit still with Deerpatches? They've been gone for almost 2 days!" Rosekit wailed. "I'm sure Applekit will be here at sunhigh..." "But what if???" Flowerdust licked Rosekit's pelt and trotted to the front of the nursery. ''She's worried too, isn't she?'' Rosekit thought. "May all cats of Starclan's blessings gather below the mighty tree rock!" Lunarstar yowled. One by one, all cats of ShadowClan bounced out, eyes crumpled by the freezing morning. "Recently, Applekit has been out with Deerpatches, and they have been out for 1 whole sunhigh! Scarletmoon will assemble a search par-" "HELP!!!" Deerpatches interrupted, bursting into the clearing. "Applekit drowned in the lake!" Deerpatches yowled. "Get Blackwhisps!" Scarletmoon cried, even though there were already five cats racing to the medicine cat den. Blackwhisps ran out, picked up Applekit between his jaws, and raced back into his den. Rosekit cried with pity. "Will Applekit be okay???" She whispered to Sundove. "..To be honest, I don't know, Rosekit." She replied, licking between Rosekit's ears. "However, if you ask StarClan enough times, I'm sure he'll survive." She finished, dozing into a deep nap. Rosekit waited impatiently, but decided that sleeping would be the best option for now. The next day, Blackwhisps jumped onto the mighty tree rock, an signaled for all warriors & apprentices to emerge from their dens. "I tried my best, I truly did..." He started, showing no sign of sadness nor happiness. "But it wasn't enough. I tried feeding Applekit the correct herb, and he... He refused to eat it. He destroyed all of the herbs in my den, and left a huge mess for me. Even worse... He asked me if the berries next to him were Deathberries. I didn't know what he was going to do, so I said yes, they were deathberries... Before I knew it, he shoved three down his throat... And choked to death. Applekit is dead." Blackwhisps yowled, hopping down from the rock. "No! My kit! My kit wouldn't do that, you killed him, you piece of foxdung!" Poppyleap roared from the nursery, leaping at Blackwhisps. "I did my best, I say with StarClan by my side that Applekit choked on deathberries ''he'' ate himself!" Blackwhisps argued, gracefully jumping away from Poppyleap's attack. ''I cannot go on like this...'' Rosekit thought to herself, crying in her little ball of moss. To be continued...